Between You, I and Him
by Miss.Stephanie1603
Summary: Kai dan Kyungsoo baru jadian. Sooman yang sudah tergila-gila dengan Kai sejak lama pun hanya bisa pasrah. Akhirnya Sooman ingin merenung dan bergalau-ria di bawah guyuran hujan. Hingga akhirnya pada suatu hari Eyang Subur datang ke kehidupan Sooman. JUST FOR FUN! Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Sediakan kantung muntah! FF AMBURADUL, ABSURD dan GAJE! YAOI!KaiSoo & BurMan(?)


Tittle : Between You, I and Him

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Lee Sooman, Eyang Subur

Summary : Kai dan Kyungsoo saling mencintai, mereka baru jadian. Sooman yang sudah tergila-gila dengan Kai sejak lama pun hanya bisa pasrah. Akhirnya Sooman ingin merenung dan bergalau-ria di bawah guyuran hujan hingga akhirnya pada suatu hari ia menemukan jodohnya yaitu Eyang Subur. JUST FOR FUN! Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Langsung aja ke TKP! FF AMBURADUL, ABSURD dan GAJE! YAOI!KaiSoo & BurMan(?)

**WARNING :** **Yaoi/BoysLove/BoyXBoy/Shounen-Ai , OOC, Muntaber, Kanker tawa(?), Serangan jantung, Impotensi, Gangguan Kehamilan dan Janin(?), Sesuai dengan EYD(Ejaan Yang Digaulkan), Typo(s), dll.**

**SIAPKAN KANTUNG KRESEK SEBELUM MEMBACA KARENA BUAT JAGA-JAGA KALO KALIAN MUNTAH -_-**

!

"Jika memang.. Dirimulah tulang rusukku.." Sooman tengah duduk di lantai kamarnya yang bernuansa _pink_ cerah sambil memainkan gitar plus menyanyikan lagu galau terkenal Indonesia berjudul 'Seluruh Nafas Ini' yang di populerkan oleh Last Child feat Giselle. Di dalam benaknya hanya ada pemuda berkulit gosong bernama Kim Jongin aka Jongin aka Kkamjong aka Kai aka Pesek aka aka aka aka yang lainnya /kebanyakan nama kok rasanya kaya terrorist aja ya :v/ *plakk*

*digampar Kai pake bibir(?)*

"Kau akan kembali pada tubuh ini.." Sooman kembali memetik senar gitarnya asal-asalan ditambah suaranya yang sumbang maklum udah aki-aki -_-

_[Flashback]_

_Sore hari pulang sekolah sekitar jam 3, Sooman bersenandung pelan di depan gerbang sekolah Kai. Dengan niat menunggu gebetannya keluar dari sekolah. Dari kejauhan terlihat orang yang ia tunggu telah muncul, matanya memancarkan cahaya cinta -_- tetapi sesaat kemudian Sooman menjadi murung karena menyadari gebetannya mengajak bicara salah satu dari kumpulan siswa-siswi sekolah yang sedang berlalu lalang itu._

_"Kyungsoo, lu mau gak jadi pacar gue?" Pemuda yang lebih tinggi plus cakep dunia akhirat dari lawan bicaranya baru saja menyatakan perasaannya kepada pemuda di depannya dengan malu-malu kucing. _

_"Hah? Ehh..eum" Kyungsoo kaget karena Kai menyatakan cintanya secara tiba-tiba. Ia salah tingkah dan membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. Kai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang ketombean *pletak* maksudnya yang mungkin tidak gatal atau mungkin aja Kai punya kutu rambut atau lebih parahnya lagi kecoa, kelabang, jangkrik /oke, ini ngacoo/. Suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi awkward. _

_Teng nong neng JRENGG teng nong neng JRENG teng nong neng JRENG! *backsound Silet gagal* -_-_

_"Eum.. gimana, ya.. Oke deh gue mau" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis membuat Kai hampir mimisan melihat kekasih barunya itu. Spontan ia memeluk erat Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba muncul uang-uang bertebaran /Lu kate $uho yang selalu kebanjiran duit -_-/ ehehehe, maksudnya bunga-bunga bertebaran di sekeliling mereka. Mereka bahagia. Ya. Bahagia. Bahagia. BAHAGIAAAAA! *duagh*_

_Tapi tidak dengan seseorang yang sejak tadi telah memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan iri dan benci. Dia adalah Sooman. Salah satu pengagum rahasia Kai. Sooman menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat-kuat seakan ingin memberi bogem kepada Kyungsoo yang saat ini masih ia tatap dengan tajam. Bulir-bulir kristalisasi bening murni telah keluar dari bola mata indahnya yang sendu /ciellahh bahasanya terlalu lebay kaya Vicky, mungkin ini gegara kontroversi hati(?)/ _

_[Flashback End]_

"Kkamjong, aku mencintaimu selamanya, aku akan berusaha untuk tegar karena cinta tak harus memiliki" Sooman berkaca-kaca dan mengelap ingusnya yang sedari tadi sudah meler bersama air matanya. *huekk* /Lebay banget masa Sooman kata-katanya :v/

!

"Ntar pulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan yok, beb" Ajak Kai sambil melahap siomaynya. Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang ada di cafetaria sekolahan karena sedang jam istirahat.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Kai pun menoleh.

"Jalan kemana, beb?" Kyungsoo membuka lebar mulutnya selebar lapangan sepak bola /abaikan/ Kyungsoo ikut memasukkan gumpalan kenyal bernama siomay ke dalam mulutnya.

"Gue pengen mejeng ke mall, biasa anak muda" Kai nyengir memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang kontras dengan kulit gosongnya -_- Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan mengiyakan ajakan Kai.

Tak disadari Sooman –yang menyamar jadi _cleaning service_ cafetaria- mendengar pembicaraan mereka hatinya langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Dalam hatinya ia ingin mengekori lagi kegiatan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Tak disadari kain lap di genggamannya terjatuh dan saat ia mulai berjalan melanjutkan kegiatannya, tak sengaja lelaki lanjut usia itu menginjak kain lap tersebut dan terpeleset dengan pantat mendarat duluan di lantai diikuti kepalanya yang sedikit terbentur. _Poor_ Sooman. Sooman Cemugudh. Sooman pasti kuat.

"Kamu gak kenapa-napa?" Seseorang terlihat membantu Sooman bangkit lagi. Sooman membuka matanya kemudian tubuhnya terasa membeku. Itu Kai. KIM JONGIN!

"A..akuu..tii..dak..ap..apa-apa" Sooman terbata-bata. Ia membalas uluran tangan Kai lalu setelah sempurna berdiri ia mengucek-ngucek matanya meyakinkan bahwa itu bukan mimpi.

ITU..

ITU..

ITU..

TERNYATA..

BUKAN KAI.

JLEGERRRR!

"Eyang Subur?"

Tunggu! Kenapa Eyang Subur bisa ada disini? Tanyakan pada jamban yang bergoyang.

!

"KYAA! KAISOO! KAISOO!"

"KAISOO FOREVER!"

"ROMANTISNYAAAAA"

Sooman sekarang tengah berjalan bersama Kai dan Kyungsoo di sepanjang koridor saat itu. Sooman hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga karena masih ada para _fans_nya yang setia mendukung.

"Makasih banyak buat bebeb-bebebku semua, kalian udah nyemangatin eyke sama Kai walaupun kita masih belum bisa pacaran. Hidup KaiSoo! Hidup Kai Sooman!" Sooman lantang membuat semua yang ada disana cengo.

"Yeee, KaiSoo itu bukan Kai dan Sooman, tapi Kai dan Kyungsoo~" Salah satu KaiSoo _shipper_ mehrong kepada Sooman :P

Dan KaiSoo hanya memandangi Sooman dengan wajah aneh, Kai menaikkan alis kanannya sementara Kyungsoo menatap tajam Sooman sambil memegang lengan Kai seolah berkata 'Kai is _MINE_'. Mereka semua kemudian meninggalkan Sooman yang sedang berduka(?) itu sendirian.

_Poor_ Sooman.

Sooman yang tersakiti.

Sooman galau.

Sooman sudah tidak kuat.

Sooman ingin menangis di bawah hujan.

Sooman ingin minum baygon.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Terlihat ada seorang lelaki kurus, pendek, memakai kacamata hitam dan berjalan dengan (sok) gagah.

"Kamu baik-baik aja?" Orang itu menghampiri Sooman yang tengah merenungi nasibnya(?)

Aura disitu mendadak berubah yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang-benderang bagaikan bulan digantikan matahari.

"Eh?" Sooman mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sosok itu. Eyang Subur, lagi?

Dan Eyang Subur tersenyum kecil lalu tertawa sehingga memperlihatkan giginya yang ompong -_-

"Bangkitlah, lupakan seseorang yang sudah dimiliki orang lain, kamu harus tegar" Eyang Subur sok bijak -_- ia menghapus lelehan air mata Sooman dengan lembut *huekk*

"Makasih ya, kamu udah menghibur eyke" Sooman tersenyum. Lalu ia berjalan bersama Eyang Subur menuju suatu tempat.

"Kita mau kemana?" Eyang Subur bertanya menatap paras manis Sooman *huekk*

"Ikutin aja, ke suatu tempat" Sooman mengerling genit ke Eyang Subur -_-

!

"Beb, bagusan yang ini apa yang ini?" Kyungsoo meminta pendapat ke Kai. Sekarang Kyungsoo dan Kai sedang di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terkenal. Ia sedang memilih panci. Panci yang pertama berukuran besar, tipis, berwarna hijau dan bermotif bunga-bunga. Sedangkan yang satunya berukuran medium, tebal dan kuat, berwarna pink dan bermotif barbie ._.

"Hmm.. kayanya yang panci kedua cocok buat elu, beb" Kai menaruhkan jari telunjuknya di bibir.

"Iya deh, gue tadi juga udah suka sama yang ini, yaudah yuk" Kyungsoo mengambil panci bermotif barbienya lalu berjalan ke arah kasir. Kai cemberut dan diem di tempat. Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa bebebnya gak ngikutin langsung memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Menatap Kai yang memanyunkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil gak dibeliin cimol di pinggir jalan -_-

"Apa lagi, bebebku sayang?" Kyungsoo tersenyum paksa.

Kai tidak menjawab tapi langsung meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang menganggur. Menggandeng tangannya.

"Dasar manja" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

!

"Kamu mau beli apa disini?" Eyang Subut bingung karena Sooman mengajaknya ke supermarket.

"Eyke mau beli make-up, cyin. Yang di rumah udah habis" Sooman dengan logat lekongnya. Sooman mulai kembali dengan sifat aslinya.

Eyang Subur pun menurut dan mengikuti Sooman masuk ke dalam.

Dan kemudian Sooman langsung ngacir ke area khusus make-up karena saking tak sabarnya.

"HUWAAAAA.. EYESHADOWNYA BARU WARNA MAGENTA!" Sooman berbinar-binar. Tak sampai sedetik ia sudah melihat yang lain lagi.

"WOW, LIPSTICKNYA ORANGE, EYKE BELUM PUNYAAA" Sooman histeris sendiri membuat pelayan dan orang-orang disitu menatap Sooman aneh.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA, EYELINERNYA BAGUS SEKALIII"

"HUUWAAAAAA!"

Krik krik krik

Tiba-tiba suasana yang mulanya ramai menjadi sepi karena tingkah konyol Sooman.

Sooman sudah diberi nota oleh penjaga _stand_ make-up, lalu ia dengan langkah riang gembira berjalan ke kasir.

"Kai?" Sooman melihat di antrian paling depan ada Kai sedang membayar dengan didampingi Kyungsoo disampingnya. Luka yang perlahan mulai menutup kini kembali terbuka *tsahh*

Mata Sooman nampak berkaca-kaca. Lalu ia segera berlari menjauhi KaiSoo yang cengo di tempat. Sooman berlari dengan anggun dan dramatis -_-

Eyang Subur mengejar Sooman dan mereka nampak seperti syuting film India.

!

Sooman sedang menangis di kamarnya. Ia sedang memeluk boneka Hello Kitty kesayangannya yang sudah buluk(?). Di depannya terlihat secarik kertas lengkap dengan pulpen di tangannya. Rupanya Sooman sedang menulis puisi galau.

_'Cahaya Kim Jongin'_

_Kau adalah nafasku juga hidupku_

_Jika aku tenggelam ke dalam air dan tak sadarkan diri_

_Kau harus memberiku nafas kembali_

_Karena nafasku juga nafasmu_

_Tetapi nafasku bau jengkol_

_Sedangkan nafasmu bau pete_

_Kita punya berbagai perbedaan_

_Tetapi kita saling melengkapi_

_Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu_

_Kim Jongin, kaulah belahan jiwaku selamanya_

*huekk huekkk*

Sooman tertidur setelah menyelesaikan puisinya. Malam itu, Sooman bermimpi Kai melamarnya dengan seperangkat jamban berlapis emas dibayar ngutang. Dan itu sudah membuat Sooman cukup bahagia.

**THE END**

Tolong jangan bunuh saya kalo kalian muntah semuanya :v

Merasa ff ini ngocol? Review ya! xD

Don't be silent readers :3

See ya! ^^


End file.
